The Apprentice
by sexychillpill
Summary: What will happen when Emily Havoc and her brother's go to Hogwart's, meet everyone, and learn who their real mother is. What will Neville do? What will Harry do? What will Draco do? Follow from book 3 to after B.O.H. Rated M for language and violence.
1. A New Beginning

October 31st. All Hallows Eve. A date well celebrated in the wizarding community. It was the very night that Bellatrix found herself resenting. She normally resented the date because of the filthy Mudbloods that coveted it from them and turned it into a night of pilfering candy and wearing childish masks. But recently, she resented it because she had spent hours of never-ending frustration and slight agony providing attention for something that she should have gotten rid of when she discovered its very existence.

The very bane of her existence lay swaddled thrice in customary pink and blue blankets in white bassinets. Their cheeks were dusted with pink, eye lashes were dark and long, they bore a button nose and already had full pink lips, no doubt a gene from their mother. They even had Bellatrix's own infamous heavy lidded eyes. Somehow, the Black family had acquired a recessive gene from somewhere down the line and the children had inherited the Metamorphmagus gene. Not unlike Andromeda's little stain. There was one more reason to dislike her children. They all bore the constant reminder of her sister's mistake. She hated it because it made her feel like Andromeda, someone she had cast out of her life years ago. Now she had something in common with her, having a daughter and two sons with a trait like that.

Bellatrix's dark eyes moved from the sleeping newborns to the corner of the dimly lit room which held the numerous 'gifts' from fellow followers. Stuffed animals, blankets, baby clothes. She knew it was just for show. None of them cared about her having children any more than she cared if they did, but Rodolphus seemed to enjoy the pseudo- attention. Rodolphus, the man she secretly detested, would never know that these children were never his though.

Bellatrix could feel nothing for her spawn. Narcissa had told her maternal instincts would kick-in when she holds her daughter and sons for the first time, but all she saw was three screaming beings. The reason she had been unable to assist the Dark Lord for months. She tried; she did, to feel something. She even looked at her own mother for inspiration. Druella had been affectionate, or as much as she could have. She soothed them when they cried, healed them when they were injured, comforted them when they were ill and protected them from the boggarts in their closets. She was a distant woman emotionally, but Bellatrix had seen that unwavering look of affection and pride on occasion. She had grown up with a mother that she knew loved her. As sentimental as that was, however weird one might think it was, she took comfort in knowing that fact.

She knew Andromeda, and if she would do one thing right after her many mistakes, it would be parenting. Andy was always the warmer one, compared to her and their slightly conceited younger sister. But Narcissa had always desired a child. She wanted one. Andromeda could mother, Narcissa wanted one, but Bellatrix herself...she had never wanted one, let alone three. She had never desired a child. And now that she had three...she felt nothing. She supposed they were beautiful to look at; they each had all the Black traits. But...she felt as if the part of her that might have once been able to love a child, was frozen over and dead.

The only purpose the children served to her was that when they were older they could serve her Master and that they were a link to hold onto to keep Narcissa around. They were a reminder, however slight and however much she truly shouldn't like it, of Andromeda. And they pleased Rodolphus and kept him content, which seemed to be more than Bellatrix herself, could do. It was odd, seeing a man who was so cold in battle embrace tiny, fragile creatures in his arms. But he seemed satisfied with having children and an heir, even if he didn't know they weren't his.

Bellatrix could hear the sound of footsteps on the floor outside in the hall of their new home, LeStrange Manor, which had been given to them by her in-laws after their passing. She turned slightly, barely acknowledging the visitor. It was Adeline Thorne, a secret fellow female servant of the Dark Lord and wife of the current Tsar of Russia, Nicolai Thorne.

Adeline was just slightly older than her, thinner, with an almost ghostly look to her. Her pale skin and dark hair gave her that impression, along with her constant air of regal grace in her posture. But her eyes were glinting, almost sadistic looking, and Bellatrix had come to admire the woman. Despite the fact she was due to shortly deliver another son of her own soon, and had Bellatrix and Narcissa not fought just before her own delivery, Adeline would probably not be standing in this room with the title of 'God Mother' of the triplets among other reasons.

"Dhe Dhark Lord 'az called a meeting, Bella." Adeline spoke, her Russian accent flowing breaking with each English letter.

"I shall be there soon then."

Adeline hesitated in the doorway, cocking her head to the side slightly, gazing at the children.

"You are lucky to be blessed with such a beautiful daughter… and sons" Adeline commented adding the last part quickly.

Bellatrix straightened herself and turned then, ushering her out of the room without a reply, leaving the children in the dark.

The two women walked down the winding staircase until they reached the foyer, where Rodolphus held out his hand to his wife. Bellatrix walked to his side and kissed his knuckles gently then walked with him to the dining area in the western part of the manor.

"Dear LeStrange's, where are the beautiful Emily, Rowan, and Ryker?" A soothing voice asked from the dark side of the table.

"Sleeping peacefully, My Lord." Bellatrix called from across the table.

"I see. I must ask you two to do something for me. You see, the Longbottom's have been… up to things and they need to be taught… lessons.

Bellatrix's lips twitched up into a sneer, "Of course, My Lord." _Anything for you_ She thought.

Bellatrix and a group of Death Eaters, including her husband, brother-in-law, and Barty Crouch Jr., captured Aurors and Order of the Phoenix members Alice and Frank Longbottom, Bellatrix and her associates used the Cruciatus Curse to torture them to insanity, a crime for which they were trialed before the Council of Magical Law, and sentenced to life imprisonment in Azkaban.

After the arrest, the triplets were sent to live with their father and his family; low and behold Bellatrix had gotten to Adeline's husband and was impregnated with the triplets. Now at the time when the triplets came to live with Nicolai, Adeline had become a spy for the Order of the Phoenix under Dumbledore's protection. If Nicolai had found out she was doing work for Voldemort, surely her life will have been terminated. The children: Emily, Rowan and Ryker grew up in Russia surrounded by their father's powerful magic, he was, of course the Tzar.

* * *

><p>Nicolai is a wholehearted man who looked aged and worn in the face. He was a skilled wizard and had gone to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was a Ravenclaw but was fast friends with a Gryffindor that was also in his year, Arthur Weasley. Both men had grown together and been best man at each others weddings. Many people looked at them and saw a lifelong friendship. Arthur always tried to make time to see Nicolai as often as he could, even after his inauguration.<p>

The Tsar is loved by all of his people but with his land so vast and mostly barren because of the snowstorms, many other countries tried to invade and overpower him. These in turn led to many wars where Nicolai would have to leave his all children home. Although Nicolai wanted his children safe while he was gone, so he hired a powerful sorcerer to teach them all magic and because of Nicolai's great investments in the ministry and the contributed power and order he brings to the wizarding world, the Minister, Fudge, had no objections.

Adeline grew to despise the only other girl in the household, Emily, because when Nicolai was home he would spend most of his time with his little girl. Teaching her all new sorts of tricks and teaching her to tame the metamorphagi powers she possessed. In turn, she could tech her little brothers when they were ready.

The day that Nicolai had to ride back out of the city into battle was the day Emily's heart broke in half. She was only six and wasn't prepared to lose her father. She stood in the middle of the cobblestone street as the people gathered to watch the soldiers ride past them. It wasn't unusual that they were throwing flowers on the ground for good luck at the horse's hooves. Nicolai was in lead of his soldiers and rode up to his daughter's small form next to the horse.

Emily looked down at her tiny feet in her black shoes, then back up at her father. With one simple step she raised her hand up to her father, in it, holding a small white rose. Loyalty. Nicolai leaned down and took the rose from her tiny hands and placed it in between his collar and breastplate.

"Be safe Daddy, and return home soon." Emily managed to squeak out.

"I will sweetheart" He replied softly, looking out into the crowd, spotting Arthur Weasley and his family. Arthur, noticing his friends gaze, stepped out of the crowd and put his hand on the girl shoulder's

"Don't worry Nic, I'll keep a close watch on her for you." Arthur managed a smile.

Emily looked up at Mr. Weasley and then back to her father. She had met Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley and their children countless times before at all the balls and banquets her father held. Emily much preferred Mrs. Weasley over Adeline any day. She knew Addie wasn't her real mother but no one would tell her who her real mother was.

Rowan and Ryker walked out of the crowd and over to their sister, all holding hand now in front of Mr. Weasley.

"We love you father." Rowan, the older of the boys said firmly.

"Come home soon!" Ryker said quickly.

Nicolai managed a small laugh and got off of his horse, kneeling down he kissed his triplets and gave them a big hug all together. The oldest of Nicolai's son's that is going to war with father, Alexander, strode up.

"Father, we must go now." He stated curtly.

"Of course." And with that Nicolai got back on his horse and gave a slight nod at Arthur, which he gladly returned.

* * *

><p>The triplets continued their lessons with their father's sorcerer and began to do simple magic spells without wands. They also learned how to create barrier shields to protect them from spells thrown at them. Then the sorcerer was called to the war and Adeline sent the triplets to the Weasley's at the start of the summer, seeing as she could not care for them and nine other boys plus another boy on the way.<p>

The Weasley clan was happy to accept the children into their home, and the kids weren't treated any differently than the other children. They were the same age as the youngest boy, Ronald and played with him and the twins often. Emily however was happy that the Weasley's had a girl, Ginny, whom she played with all the time. The two were practically inseparable every summer that the triplets would come back to visit.

One summer though, right after their tenth birthday they didn't come back. Arthur could never get a hold of Adeline and it seemed as though they had all vanished. About a year later Arthur had received owls saying she was 'sorry, the family had to go into hiding'. Some of the owls mentioned that the boys would be attending Durmstrang and Emily would be attending Beaux-Batons and that she was sorry that the children couldn't play together anymore. Something told Arthur much of the aforementioned just was not true.

This much was true until the end of the triplets second year apart from each other and it was driving them crazy. They finally received a precarious letter from Professor Dumbledore addressing all three to switch schools and continue their education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; this way the triplets wouldn't have to be split up. Adeline couldn't say no, but they would need a place to stay in England.


	2. I Know Who You Are

Lilith Lovegood boarded the Hogwarts Express with her little sister, Luna, for the first time. Lilith, a year older than Luna, was going to be a third year at her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, whereas her first two years were spent at Beaux-Batons. She left for the palace in France about a year after her mother had died, and now that her father wanted her closer to home, she had no choice in the matter to transfer to Hogwarts.

Lily, as she likes to be called, silently walked behind her sister as they walked toward a compartment together. She noticed that they were surrounded by compartments filled with Ravenclaws, so she assumed that they were assigned certain compartments to sit in.

"Are you excited to be sorted?" Luna said to her sister in a dream like trance.

"I suppose." Lily replied sighed taking a seat by the window.

"Oh, hopefully you will be in Ravenclaw, then we can always be together."

"Mmhmm." Was all she replied as she laid her head against the window, trying to ignore that fact that she wouldn't be with any of her friends from Beaux-Batons anymore.

Lily was always a little bit different than the rest of the lot. She was a metamorphmagus, and her eyes and hair always changed with her mood. She didn't have the best control over it and it was something she didn't like showing off. She was a rather reclusive person anyway, since her mother died; she was very shy unless you were her friend.

On one of her more normal feeling days her hair was a medium length blonde color and her eyes were piercing blue. She had link full lips and rather pale skin, but unlike Luna she also had freckles. Sheusually dressed for any casual occasion but it always seemed to have a very feminine classy touch, probably thanks to the all girls' school. She liked the home she had made at the palace; it was always so clean and the food was delicate and light.

She awoke to the chill she suddenly felt on her forehead. It was odd and definitely not normal compared with Luna's reaction to the situation. The lights flickered on and off and she stood up to check the hall of the train. All the lights were off and then the train stopped.

* * *

><p>Emily was so thrilled with the idea that she got to go to Hogwarts. If it weren't for her family being all boys she wouldn't have gone to an all girl's school but now that she was being offered to get away from all the estrogen, she gladly accepted. She stepped onto the train leaving her brothers behind. They were just as thrilled to be leaving Durmstrang as she was to leave Beaux-Batons.<p>

Emily had found a compartment with someone sleeping in it, and decided it best not to wake, whoever it was, up. She sat across from the hunched figure and decided to take out her drawing parchment. Rowan popped his head into the compartment.

"Hey, I found us some seats."

"Umm, well actually, I just settled down here but you two can go ahead. We can sit together at the school." Em replied with a smile.

"Alright." He stated, scrunching his face up.

It was obvious that she wasn't going to budge so he left her be. They were early on the train, so there weren't too many people on yet. Emily looked from the sleeping figure to her parchment and decided that was what she would draw. What seemed more like a few minutes, not a half an hour, she looked up to a familiar looking boy pop his head into the compartment.

"Umm, hullo. Do you mind if my friends and I sit with you, everywhere else is a bit full." He said from the door, plead clearly in his eyes.

"Of course! I'm not sure who this is, but he hasn't woken up to tell me anything yet." Em smiled really wide.

This boy seemed really familiar but she couldn't place him. He must have been about her age, but he was taller than her small figure and much paler with bright ginger hair. He smiled back and his blue eyes glinted.

He looked back into the hall, to his friends most likely, and called out "Hey Harry, I think we can fit in this one."

A few seconds later a boy with dark hair and green eyes with spectacles walked sheepishly in. By this time the boy I recognized as a Weasley sat himself next to me and was curiously looking at my drawing and the sleeping man.

"Hello, my name is..."

"Harry Potter. I know who you are. I also know who you are" she turned looking to the ginger, "But I don't, regretfully, know you or you." She said as two more figures appeared by the sliding door.

Harry seemed taken aback but smiled nonetheless.

"My name is Hermione Granger, this is Neville Longbottom." The girl said, rather matter-of -factly. Emily knew she would like this girl very much; she seemed to have a rather stable head positioned on her shoulders.

"Wait a minute, I think I know you..." The ginger trailed off into his thoughts.

"Well you should Ron Weasley; we nearly spent every summer together since we were seven!" Em retorted curtly while the others started putting their handbags away and situated themselves.

"Emily!" Ron exclaimed, suddenly remembering the old summer memories.

Somehow now Emily was now in between the sleeping figure, which Hermione identified as Professor R. J. Lupin, and Hermione while the other three boys, Harry, Ron and Neville, sat across from them. They all sat in an awkward silence until Ron spoke up.

"So, Emily here lives all the way in Russia, she went to Beaux-Batons! But I assume you're coming to Hogwarts now…" Ron looked in question.

"Well not anymore Ronald. Addie moved the boys and me here to England. We're living with a potions master that works at Hogwarts." Em replied, starting on another drawing.

"SNAPE?" Everyone, minus Lupin, all questioned rather loudly at once.

"Yeah, Severus Snape." She murmured not looking up from her drawing, almost not wanting to look at everyone.

"But, but why? He hates kids!" Ron looked astonished

"It isn't permanent, it's only for next summer until we can find something more… Stable."

"So you haven't been sorted into houses yet?" Hermione wondered aloud.

"Nope. My father was a Ravenclaw, and his wife went to Beaux-Batons."

"What do you mean his wife; don't you mean your mum?" Neville eyed her curiously.

"Dear Merlin, I'd hope not! Adeline is not my mother nor will she ever be!" She fumed.

"Hold on, you mentioned brothers?" Harry questioned, wondering why she wasn't sitting with them.

"Well, I am a triplet, but then I have …" She counted on her fingers. "Eleven brothers that live in Russia. Those are Addie's boys. Anyway I don't look anything like my triplet." She said, "For one, I am in much better control of my power" Changing her hair from light brown to lime green and her one green eye blue, to match the other.

"You're a metamorphmagus!" Neville exclaimed, realizing this was the first time he was speaking.

Emily laughed and went back to her natural form. She was tall for thirteen but she was still much shorter than both of her brothers. Her light brown hair shimmered in the dull light of the compartment and her different eye colors just now seemed to shock everyone. Even Ron had never noticed that one was blue and the other was green.

"Yeah, I am. So are Rowan and Ryker, erm, my brothers. But they haven't learned how to master it completely. And Between you and me, I think they would have an easier time learning than I did."

"That really brilli… Is it colder in here?" Harry said recognizing the sudden drop in temperature.

The lights flickered off and the train had stopped. They all stood up, Emily practically knocking Neville back over.

"I'm so sorry." She said, offering her hand to him. Slowly he reached for it and got up. Suddenly then an eerie looking, bony hand caught the corner of Emily's eye in the window of the compartment door. The door slid open almost off its rollers as a deathly looking, hooded creature barged in and the next thing she knew everyone was on their back.

"Expecto Patronum!" Shouted Professor Lupin who was now finally awake.

"_This isn't goodbye, you little brat!" A strange woman looking fiercely wild pulled out a small dagger and had cut, what looked like a crying baby Emily, right up the side of her face near her left ear. She heard more screaming and a tall black man and a man with a crazy eye broke in the door._

* * *

><p>"Hello there, here eat this, it will make you feel better." Said a tall man with scars along his face and lengthy arms offered her a piece of chocolate.<p>

"Thank you." She replied, propping herself up on her elbows and taking the chocolate.

The train had started moving again by the time she had woken up and apparently they were almost to the castle. Hermione promptly led Emily out so the boys could change and they could too.

"What house do you think you will be in?" Hermione asked

"I don't know, really. I don't know." Emily smiled; "I just hope it is interesting."

"At Hogwarts…" Hermione started, "It always is!"


	3. Make You Feel My Love

Stepping off the train and trying to find her brothers in the mass of the hoard of people was probably the single hardest thing Emily had to do since she left Russia two years ago. She was dressed in her robes, thanks to Hermione, and she had taken her long dirty blond hair out of its pony tail to let it hang around her shoulders. She had a headache ever since she had awoken from the dementor faint, and of course, the chocolate that professor Lupin gave her all but raged the expanding brain tissues.

She spotted the spiked and sheik, brown hair that all of the Tzar's children inherited, but the boys styled it to their own liking. Rowan with it slicked back, out of his square face and sparkling green eyes. He was uncommon compared to Ryker and the rest of the boys in the family. They all had blue eyes. Ryker let his fair hair fall into his face and cover just the tips of his eyelashes so his beaming blues could see. Emily, being even more of an oddball, for being the only girl child, also had one blue eye and one green eye but because they triplets all inherited a metamorphmagus gene, they could alter their own appearances to look like anyone. For Emily, she just changed her hair from the natural brown it was to the dirty blond she is now.

Hopping through scads of people on the platform in Hogsmead was a chore but Emily made it seem like a dance. People oogled at the signs posted everywhere of notorious Sirius Black making it somewhat easier for her to get to the front of the crowd near her brothers.

Once she reached them she planted her feet firmly in front of them and continued to check them up and down to make sure they were alright and that they had changed into their proper robe attire.

"Hullo boys? How was your ride? You'll never guess who I met!" Em said excitedly as an abnormally tall man with a full bushy beard and happy eyes greeted everyone.

"First years gather roun' My name's Rubius Hagrid, but chya can call me Hagrid. I'll be escortin' ya to Hogwarts." The man so named Hagrid stated rather loudly over the students.

Emily looked up to him and then just passed him as a tall, slender, older woman walked up briskly. She approached the crowd and looked rather hard, as if looking for someone of specific importance. Then she scanned right in front of her and to the triplets surprise she jumped back, as if seeing a ghost.

"There you three are," She said, her thick Scottish accent breaking through. "My name is Minerva McGonagall, however being your professor you will address me as professor McGonagall." She said quietly to the three, ushering them over.

"I am to take you to the castle to speak with the headmaster before the Opening feast begins. First, there is another." She stated motioning them to get into a carriage. Emily was the first to get in and sit whilst Rowan came next and Ryker last. McGonagall got in and had a girl with her that Emily almost recognized.

"Well, which one is which of you three, I can't promise to always remember which one you are. Oh but obviously you are Emily dear!" she said gushing over the girl.

"Yeah," Ryker replied. "I'm Ryker and this is Rowan. He is older than me but not by much."

"And you dear, your name is Lovegood… Lilith Lovegood am I correct" the other girl, named Lilith, nodded. "Very well. You will be sorted with the first years." She spoke firmly as the neared closer to the castle. Emily stared in awe at the caste for a moment. Sure the palace in France was amazing, but something about castles made Emily feel like she was back at home in Russia.

The four followed the professor up through the main entrance and into the great hall where a very tall, white haired and white full bearded old man gazed from his seat. He stood as he saw the four children and moved around the long table. His eyes twinkle an astonishing blue and as they got closer they all seemed to feel a sense of warmth and welcome.

"Good evening children, I trust the trip was not too long and strenuous?" He asked.

"No" We all said in unison.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore, a few of you I recognize. I want to let you all know that no matter what house you are placed in you all will join the same year you left off of, being your third year I presume." Dumbledore sounded off.

"Erm, professor.. How likely is it that my brothers and I will be split up?" Emily looked down at the floor.

"It is somewhat likely, Miss Havoc. Though I find that it matters not the house you bear the crest of but the feelings in your heart that keep you together."

Emily noticed out of the corner of her eye all of the professors were now sitting at the head table and she saw Severus sitting next to Professor Lupin. He caught her eye and she waved slightly at him and upturned her lips into a half smile. He half smirked back at the girl's attempts to shower him in happiness. Though she did quite a good job at making him laugh this last summer, he would never recite the memories for anybody.

The next thing Emily knew she was standing with a bunch of first years, looking around expectantly thinking that she, her brothers, and Lilith were there to escort them to different houses. How naïve. The four waited there like that, silently whispering among each other when Emily found that she did, in fact, know Lilith. She went to Beaux-Batons herself and was coming to Hogwarts to be with her sister and closer to her father.

"Emily Havoc" Professor McGonagall called. Emily walked through the mess of first years. It was now or never and she was setting the stage for her brothers. She sat on the stool that was a little too small for her, even if she was a bit short, and the sorting hat was placed on her head.

_"Blood of royalty, nobility! You should be in Slytherin, eh? Or Ravenclaw like dear old daddy."_

Please no. Not Slytherin, I hear bad things of Slytherin.

"You want nothing of mommy's legacy then? You're smart, no doubt, but your courage, even for a child astounds me! You stand up for those around you, perhaps Huffelpuff?"

Merlin, not Huffelpuff. I couldn't stand being a Huffelpuff.

"You know humility and honesty. Your loyal, yes. I know just where to put you…"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Emily jumped off the stool and ran as fast as she could towards Ron and his sibling. If she were to run any fast she would have tumbled right into them and probably fell over the table. The ones sitting around her chuckled and patted her on the back, welcoming her to Gryffindor.

She watched Rowan approach the small stool and seat himself. As soon as the hat was placed she saw contemplation run through her brothers eyes and as soon as she counted to five…

"SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherin table cheered and welcomed the one of the triplets. Ryker was next and he looked pale and nervous. He let his hair fall into his eyes and sat down on the stool. It was almost immediate.

"RAVENCLAW!"

Just like that we were all split up. At least we could still see each other, unlike how it had been when she went to Beaux-Batons and they were in Durmstrang.  
>Lilith was called next. Part of Emily had hope that she would be sorted into Gryffindor so she could better the quick friendship she made with the girl. Though, Em figured if she wasn't she wouldn't fret, they could still be great friends. The hat was placed upon Lilith's fine, long blond hair and contemplated with itself for a minute or two before making it's decision.<p>

"RAVENCLAW!"

At least someone could be with her little brother, but what about Rowan, he was all alone in Slytherin. Em looked over to Rowan only to find that he was making fast friends. He winked at her, letting her know that he was alright and she sighed, smiled and shook her head.

Dumbledore gave his speech, including his distaste for the dementors being near the grounds, after the rest of the first years were sorted and the food appeared. (Pardon the pun) It was magical. The food tasted absolutely amazing and she had never tasted such delicate pumpkin juice. She talked the whole time with Ron, Harry and Hermione, often striking up a side conversation with the twins and Ginny, all the while Neville watched her eat and laugh as he ate from his plate and talked with Seamus and Dean.

* * *

><p>As most of the great hall cleared out, the Gryffindor's were the last house to leave, so the houses would not get mixed up in confusion. Professor McGonagall trailed behind, looking yet again for another student. When she spotted the messy dark hair, she said his name almost whispered but enough so that he could hear.<p>

"Mr. Longbottom."

Neville turned around to face his head of house and advanced towards her hesitantly, probably thinking he had done something wrong.

"Professor Dumbledore would like to have a few quick words with you." She said as he left the crowd, approaching her.

He nodded and moved towards the table in the very front of the great hall. In the middle sat Dumbledore. Neville had really talked first hand with the headmaster of the school; then again, he never really had to.

"Good evening Mr. Longbottom." He said, almost inaudible with is soft voice trailing on the air.

Neville nodded. "Yessir, it's nice to be back." He replied looking down. Thinking about a million things that he might have done wrong.

Dumbledore, noticing his distress, stood up and came around the table. He glided down the small amount of steps and gestured for Neville to walk with him. "I trust that you have met Miss Havoc?" He inquired.

_Oh great, he must of seem me staring! _"Y-yeah, we met on the train… She seems like.. A-a really great girl." Neville stumbles on his words merely thinking of her.

"I figure that I should tell you… Given certain circumstances, who she is, Mr. Longbottom. But keep in mind that the information I am about to share with you is confidential and she knows nothing of it."

Neville looked up into the man's sparkling blue eyes, utterly confused. "A- alright."

"Her biological mother" Dumbledore started, then paused. "Is Bellatrix LeStrange." He stopped walking and looked at the boy. Neville's face turned from that of confusion to pure terror.

_And what is worse is that there are three of them! They all have come to Hogwarts, why? Why me! _Neville's thought were screaming, itching at the back of his mind. His breathing suddenly became frantic as he looked at Dumbledore. Wasn't this man the one who is supposed to keep us… ME safe?

"She, and her brothers, only knows pain is what came from their biological mother. Out of orders from their father, they are not to know anything more. They know not that Bellatrix has anything to do with their family." Dumbledore started again and they rose on the stairs.

"Why… Why are you telling me this, Professor?" Neville asked, almost in sobs.

"My dear boy, listen carefully for these are my last words on the matter" He said as they were nearing the portrait of the fat lady. "People are not to be judged by name or by blood, but what is in their heart." He placed a hand on Neville's chest where his heart is. "If you really want to know what she is like, watch her when she is alone and see what she does." He finished his sentence then cleared his throat. "The password is Fortuna Major." And he left.

Neville watched as the fat lady opened the portrait hole, but he wasn't so sure he wanted to go in. When he finally did he heard a piano playing, most probably the one from the common room. He entered and saw that Emily has taken the seat and was playing "Make You Feel My Love" and singing the lyrics.

The golden trio, the twins, Seamus, Dean and Ginny surrounded her, listening intently to her beautiful voice. Neville couldn't help but feel captivated by the soft embrace her melodic tune gave to the room. People were moving their things up to their dorms and Neville quickly regained his composure, grabbed his chest from the middle of the common room and made his way up the stairs of the boy's dormitory, ignoring the rest of her song.

That night the boys stayed up, seeing as tomorrow was Sunday and they didn't have classes. They ate candy that made them make animal sounds. Seamus was a monkey, Neville an elephant, Ron a lion and finally Harry. Whose ears started to steam and he sounded like the whistle on the Hogwarts Express. Soon they broke into an all out pillow brawl.

The girls however thought it best that they get a good night's sleep so they could get everything settled in the morning and then take leisure the rest of their Sunday afternoon. _  
><em>


	4. Quidditch

It was Sunday morning in the Great Hall as Emily walked down for breakfast. Emily had Ron and Harry tailing behind her as she listed off names of spells she had been learning at Beaux-Batons and those she learned under the sorcerer, Balthazar, her father had appointed him to teach the three how to defend themselves.

"You can do wandless magic?" Ron asked, quite exasperated.

"Only with some spells, Ronald." She replied sitting down at the Gryffindor table.

Neville was already at the table with Ginny, Seamus and Dean. He eyed her wearily as she sat and talked with the boys. Neville turned to talk to Ginny to clear his mind of the girl but found his eyes darting between Emily, Rowan at the Slytherin table and Ryker at the Ravenclaw table. He probably looked mental looking around between them but he tried to look away.

Hermione walked into the Great Hall and sat next to Emily with Harry and Ron across from her. Hermione thought it was nice having another girl around and she seemed to think that Emily had enough brains to have a civil conversation, but she was also so active that she thought of things three steps ahead. Hermione liked her presence and found that she was quite fun to have a conversation with.

Emily looked over her shoulder and noticed a pair of girls (twins even), with the girl named Lilith, walking in with different colored robes as well. The twins were taller than Lilith and had heterochromia iridium eyes like me, only theirs were grey and green and opposite each other. She picked herself off the bench and walked over to the girls and introduced herself.

"Hello, my name is Emily Havoc." She said extending her hand with a small curtsey.

"Good morning, Lilith Lovegood." Lily replied with a curtsey of her own.

"I'm Skye McKeage… Fourth year." The shorter, barely, of the two said.

"And I'm Ashe, also a fourth year." The other said.

"Well, it is nice to meet you all. I suppose we should split to our respective tables though. We should sit together at lunch outside?" Emily asked in question.

"Sure." The twins said in unison and Lilith nodded.

Skye walked with Emily as they went back to her seat on the bench next to Hermione and Emily introduced her to the golden trio. Skye looked disinterested and struck up a separate conversation including a muggle television show called Dr. Who? Both girls were intrigued as they continued eating and talking.

Meanwhile Lilith ate in silence. A tall, slender male species nonchalantly glided in his seat next to the girl and flashed a smile. She started laughing hysterically and shook her head at him.

"Hey, that isn't nice!" Ryker pouted, feigning hurt.

"I didn't realize you were trying." Lilith said still laughing as her little sister sat across from her

"Hello everyone." Luna said in her dreamy voice. "How are you Ryker?"

"Wait, you know him?" Lilith questioned her sister.

"We met last night, in the common room"

"So…" Ryker interjected the current conversation to change it. "How are you Luna?"

"I'm quite well, thank you. How did you sleep for your first night?"

"It was a bit restless, but nothing a quick pumpkin pasty and pumpkin juice won't fix."

"I remember you now. You are one of the boys from last night. We were sorted together, along with your brother and sister." Lily interjected the conversation.

"Bloody hell you're a brilliant one, aren't you!" Ryker played at her with a sarcastic tone. "We're triplets by the way."

"Well you don't have to be so bloody mean about it." Lily huffed as she began thinking of another subject.

The conversations at the Slytherin table were much different though. There was talk of royal banquets and balls that Rowan exaggerated to his own expense. Unfortunately he was fitting in well with his company and made fast friends with Draco Malfoy. Ashe sat across from him but was obviously not fond of his boasting or his choice in company. Emily could see him laughing and talking with the blonde boy and his posse and she knew that it wouldn't be long before they got into another brawl.

"Hello in there?" Emily felt someone poke her right temple as she mentally stepped out of her thoughts.

"Uh yeah… Sorry I was premier captain spacey for a minute there!" Emily tried to brush off the awkwardness by laughing, causing the golden trio to stare at her.

"So tell us about your schooling, Em." George said taking a seat on the other side of Skye

"Blimey it must be great being at an all girl's school" Fred finished, sitting between Hermione and I.

"Well you would say that Freddy. And actually there is way too much estrogen in that school if you ask me."

"Well what about your lessons with Balthazar? He was in the Merlin's order with Dumbledore!" Ron exclaimed, pulling out his famous wizard chocolate frog card to prove his statement.

Everyone at the table that had heard Ron's statement looked at him and then motioned towards me to explain Ron's outburst.

"Honestly Ron, must we shout to the world?" Emily scolded.

"Sorry." He mumbled and looked down.

"At any rate, it is quite impressive. Even for a third year you can perform wandless magic." All the Gryffindor's seemed to sit still in their seats as Emily smiled and did a 180 degree turn on the bench.

"Hullo Severus, erm… Professor Snape. How are you this terribly dreary morning?" Em exaggerated as she looked outside and it was sunny and warm out.

Snape managed a small smirk at the girl and turned slightly to look outside as well. Since the death of Lilly Potter, which he had told no one of since he had told Dumbledore; he had felt a strange pang for the girl. She made him laugh on the darkest of days in the summer and she had always wanted to know what he was brewing in his study. When he had found out he would be housing three infamous children in the dark world he had immediately tried to interject Dumbledore's wishes, however his efforts proved fruitless and Severus Snape was to become Bellatrix LeStrange's triplet's secret keeper. He was aware of their potential power but was under orders to keep the identity of their mother a secret.

"Good morning, Miss Havoc. I trust you adjusted well in…" Snape almost shuddered "…Gryffindor."

Emily gave a small laugh that Neville seemed to notice it made her shoulders bound. It was kind of cute but he quickly remembered that he was thinking of the enemy in a way so grossly expressed on Neville's face.

"Yes professor, I think I fit it just nicely. I found that the common room has a piano and I can always play my violin in spare time." Emily's voice carried in the hall after her fit of laughter. Everyone around her at Gryffindor table was watching her as well as her brother's and their new friends.

Snape's upper lip quivered at the fact that she actually enjoyed her place in the house. "Excellent." He droned, saying every syllable of the word slowly then walked off.

Emily turned right round in her seat again and looked back at astonished eyes. The eyes were almost as wide as when people had found out Sirius Black had escaped from Azkaban. The triplet's had made many trips back and forth from Russia to England over the summer. There were no indications that their father would be returning from the war anytime soon and Emily had decided she could not live under the same roof, no matter how big it is, as Adeline. Now that Emily was older something about her just didn't seem to be right.

"What do we all have planned today, m'loves?" She stammered quickly trying to get the attention off of her.

"Well actually. I haven't anything planned. I figure we could all go to the common room and hang out." Hermione piped up, feeling somewhat sorry her new roommate has so much attention.

"Hmm. Is there a place we could go… outside?" Em questioned, turning her head over her back to find her brother's again.

"Oh of course! How silly of me. We could all meet at the edge of the black lake."

"Does… that sound alright with everyone else?" a series of nods and yes's came about after her questioning. She finished her breakfast and walked to the Ravenclaw table with Skye. Emily leaned over her little brother and gave him a hug from behind, looking at the girls across and next to him.

She saw a younger looking Ravenclaw she hadn't met yet but looked an awful lot like Lily. She leaned a bit more across the table, taking Ryker with her, and outstretched her hand to the girl. "I'm Emily. I'm Ryk's older sister." She said, her Russian accent breaking through in her English.

"Luna Lovegood. It's very pleasant to meet you." Luna had taken her hand and shaken in lightly.

Emily smiled at her as Skye had announced their plans to meet at the black lake and all get to know each other and hang out. Nobody was allowed to leave for Hogsmead yet, especially the third years. The girls and Ryker had agreed and they finished their meals as well and headed towards their common room. Most of the Slytherin and Gryffindor table was gone again and Emily walked to where she saw Rowan. He was still with Malfoy, whom the Golden Trio had told in disgusting detail, and Ashe, so she approached with caution.

She sat across from Rowan and next to Ashe, keeping her posture straight as she had her entire life. "Good morning m'love."

"Good morning sister." He stated.

"I trust you slept well."

"Rather, thank you for asking." Then all of the sudden they both cracked up laughing at their aristocratic behavior. Malfoy and Ashe looked confused, but Ashe shrugged it off. Malfoy feigned mock hurt because he had not been introduced yet.

"I'm Draco Malfoy."

"So you are." Emily laughed, trying to hide her judgment. She didn't like judging people by their reputation but something about him was off as well.

"I'm afraid my plans for today don't include you, Mr. Malfoy." Emily said with straight face.

"I'm baffled you wouldn't want my grace in your presence." You could clearly hear the arrogance that reinstated the ill feelings towards him.

"I would love to give my sincerest apologies."

"I'm sorry Draco. My sister can be a bit overbearing since we all got together this last summer. Rowan whispered to Draco when he thought Em couldn't hear him. Just then it was as if an angel walked into his line of sight and he felt as though he couldn't catch enough breath.

"Hi all" Skye chimed as she walked up behind Emily. "Is your brother coming?"

Emily looked at Rowan and he looked confused.

"Going where, exactly?" He questioned Looking at the girl

"Can I talk to you? Alone." Emily motioned for his to get up and follow her.

Rowan excused himself from Draco's presence and walked all the way down on the other side of the table. Skye, Ashe and Emily had walked down to meet him and explained the plan to meet at the black lake. The only thing that Rowan could think was:

There are two of them. Hell yeah!

"'Ello. I thought I would show up. By the way Flint asked me if I was trying out again. You should join, twin!" Ashe informed Skye as Emily and Rowan talked more about their plans. Emily picked up a bit on their conversation.

"Wait, girls can play quidditch here?" Emily questioned as Rowan walked back to his seat to get the things he had left behind.

"Yeah. You were never able to play quidditch at Beaux-Batons?" Ashe replied to her question, seeing as Skye was very anti-quidditch.

"No but I'll try out. Who do I need to talk to?"

"Probably Gryffindor's quidditch captain which would be…" Ashe looked up into the enchanted ceiling trying to remember the captain's name. "Oliver Wood I believe."

The three girls trekked up to the seventh floor where Gryffindor tower was. On countless occasions Skye had sneaked Ashe in and this was one of those times. Seeing as summer wasn't completely over with yet, it was still relatively warm out in the Scottish Isle. Emily changed into some jean kapris and a brown tank top. She put her long dirty blond hair into a messy bun and wiped under her eyes as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her different colored eyes looked slightly tired as she blinked a couple times. Hermione was in long pants and wearing a white shirt with her pink sweater.

When the two had descended the stairs Skye was already in the common room with Ashe. They got up from the sofa. Skye was wearing purple plaid skirt, with high socks, and I white button up shirt with the McKeage coat of arms. Ashe was wearing faded jeans and a green plaid shirt. Both had their short hair spiked. It was only then that Emily noticed that their hair was streaked with their house colors; Skye with Red streaks and Ashe with Green.

Surprisingly enough Ashe was a nice Slytherin. She still had common traits but she didn't believe in what most pure blood idea's provoked. She never tortured Gryffindors but she respected them to an extent. Skye was in Gryffindor with especially made it hard on the sisters but they were somewhat glad to not have to spend all their time together. Even when they did want to spend time together they found ways to sneak around the rules.

Once everyone was in the common room, they headed outside towards the black lake. Only Harry, Hermione, Ron, Seamus, Dean, Fred, George, Luna, Lilith, Ryker, Rowan, Skye, Ashe and I showed up. A lot of us talked about quidditch and famous wizards. It wasn't long before most of the group was gone. It was just then that Emily realized something; Neville Longbottom had been avoiding her since he met her on the train. She wondered why and seemed upset that it may have been something she said.

As Neville began getting his things together to leave with Dean and Seamus, she briskly walked over to him.

"I'm sorry if I have said something to you, Neville." Em said, looking down at his sitting figure.

"I- I promise you, you didn't say anything." And with that Neville stood up and looked her straight in the eyes "Just don't talk to me."

Emily was taken aback at Neville's cold attitude as she saw him slowly trek back to the castle with Dean and Seamus. She saw another figure run past them coming her way. She saw Fred and George smile wide as a tall, built boy.

"Hello Wood." They said in unison. "Emily, this is Oliver Wood. He is Gryffindor quidditch captain. He is the one you should talk to about a beater's position."

Emily extended her hand and when he took it she gave him a small curtsey. "My name is Emily."

"That's all nice and well, but can you fly?" Oliver retorted smile and her politeness. "We will have tryouts tomorrow after classes, I'm not sure of anyone else that is trying for a beater's position but if your good, and I'll get you on the team."

Lilith walked up to the four, overhearing a bit of their conversation.

"Who might I talk to for Ravenclaw house tryout's" She asked, winking at Wood.

"You would talk to Cho Chang, she is the youngest quidditch captain in years but she is bloody brilliant at strategics." His thick Gaelic accent broke through, much like Skye and Ashe.


End file.
